


Up to no good

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Eating, Idiots in Love, In Public, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Music Awards 2017, Smut, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Awards were important, sure. But Taehyung thought that his boyfriend biting his neck was far more important than any award. And more rewarding





	Up to no good

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes.  
> Hope you like it <3

“You are such a tease Gguk” Taehyung groaned, hands laced on the back of Jeongguk’s neck, lips parted as he leaned forward to kiss the younger again. He tasted of sweat for being under the lights of the stadium were the MAMA’s took place. He didn’t care at all, it just made things hotter, after all their hookups after, or in between, concerts both had grown used to it, but they never seem to get bored. And the fact that they were locked on a bathroom stall while the awards were given, made it even funnier. It was not the first time they did that in an award show and it definitely won’t be the last either.

 

Taehyung nipped at the younger’s lower lip and sucked, his hands travelling all over his back now. He felt his muscles tense at the touch, thrusting his hips forward as an impulse before pulling away. Jeongguk’s eyes were dark, looking right into his as if he could see his soul through them. 

 

“Me? I reckon you were the one squeezing my thigh when no one watched” He purred to his ear, nipping at the flesh and playing with his silver earring. His palms were resting on the black door at both sides of Taehyung’s head, supporting him as he pinned the younger.

 

“Sue me” He muttered, a teasing smirk on his face.

 

Jeongguk hummed before licking the crook of his neck and sinking his teeth on the skin, biting then sucking thoroughly at the sweet spot next to his adam’s apple.

 

Taehyung’s knees buckled, his whole body going weak under the sudden pleasure Jeongguk gave him. He let out a deep, low groan as he clutched at the cloth of the younger’s blazer, pulling him closer, so there was no space between them, their legs intertwined. He humped his thigh against Jeongguk’s bulk, causing the younger to suck harder at the already red skin. He was sure it would leave an eye-catching hickey, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care when it was Jeongguk the one leaving marks all over his body. If they were light red or dark blue marks he didn’t give a fuck, they were love bites that read _mine_ , and he would be nothing but proud to show them.

 

Jeongguk kept working on his neck as the older started to moan louder, not realising that anyone could walk in and caught them on their heated up makeout session.

 

“Be quiet for me babe, will you?” Jeongguk whispered as he pulled away, placing his index finger between his lips to hush him.

 

Taehyung nodded silently, biting his plump lip as he did so, his hooded eyes dark. Jeongguk leaned on him, admiring the work of art that was the mark that he just left on his neck. He was about to make it even bigger but Taehyung saw his intention and stopped him, his hand flat on his chest, avoiding him to get closer.

 

“You wanna suck huh?” He teased, crooking his right eyebrow in a way that he knew it drove Jeongguk to the edge.

 

Jeongguk couldn’t help but laugh at that, he loved the way Taehyung always twisted the situation in his favour, making him look like an innocent person who was just mocking his boyfriend about what he seemed to want, instead of a naughty boy whose only wish was for his boyfriend to suck the soul out of him. By now they both knew the truth. 

 

He complied and bent to his knees, unfastening the belt as fast as he could, they didn’t had much time before their absence was too obvious. He shoved down Taehyung’s pants to his ankles and grabbed his fully hard throbbing cock with his right hand.

 

He gave it a few tugs before licking from the base to the tip, staring at his boyfriend as he did so. He didn’t lose the eye contact when he took it into his mouth, swallowing to the end so it reached the back of his throat.

 

Taehyung hissed, running his fingers through the younger’s hair, pulling it backwards so it didn’t bother him as he ate him out. He tangled his fingers at the dark locks and _helped_ him moving back and forth, trying not to fuck his mouth so soon.

 

Jeongguk swirled his tongue around his length, pulling out every now and then to focus on his oversensitive tip, licking the pre cum eagerly and nipping softly at the pink skin.

 

“Fuck Gguk,” He breathed, “you are hungry, aren’t you babe?” he tilted his head, pouting, his voice low and playful.

 

Jeongguk hummed affirmatively with Taehyung’s cock still on his mouth, the vibration sending a shiver down the other boy’s spine. He couldn’t hold back any more, and started thrusting his hips without warning. The younger gagged at first, the back of his throat clenching around Taehyung’ cock, but relaxing after a few thrusts, taking his cock without even blinking.

 

“Ah babe you are so good, taking me so well,” He purred, “you look so damn pretty with my cock in your mouth” He ran his fingers from his head to his cheek, caressing it with his thumb fondly before squishing them to make more pressure as he pushed his hips forward again.

 

Jeongguk’s eyes lighted up at the praise and pressed his lips around his dick to make more friction while the older fucked his mouth.

 

No longer after that, he cum, filling Jeongguk’s mouth, cum and saliva dripping down his chin. He shoved the rest of it back to his mouth with his thumb, feeding him, and pulled his dick out, hissing because of the oversensitivity.

 

He helped Jeongguk up and kissed him. His tongue licking the inside of Jeongguk’s mouth, his tongues swirling. He enjoyed tasting himself on the other boy’s mouth more than anything, it was Jeongguk’s fault actually, well most of his kinks were.

 

They both pulled away, breathing heavily. They both were a mess right now, their hair tousled, their cheeks flushed, their lips swollen. He sure looked ridiculous, but Jeongguk didn’t. He looked beautiful. He always did. The most after sex or anything alike. A sudden wave of jealousy washed over him, he wanted to be the only one who could watch him at his full glory. But he guessed it didn’t matter since he was the only one who could actually enjoy it.

 

He got dressed as Jeongguk tried to make his hair less messier but failing miserably. He was about to leave the stall when he checked that both were done but Taehyung didn’t let him. He had an idea, and everyone knew that his ideas were up to no good.

 

“Wait” He said, blocking the space between Jeongguk and the door with his body.

 

“What-” Jeongguk couldn’t finish what he was about to say since Taehyung was already sucking at the skin of his neck, pulling away only when there was a light hickey on the other boy’s skin, not as striking as the one he had but enough to see if you focused.

 

“You know I love when we are matching” He winked before swinging the door open and stepping outside, leaving Jeongguk staring open mouthed to his boyfriend’s fine body as he headed back to their seats.


End file.
